From 15 through Hoenn
by Black Moonlit Rose
Summary: Naiya is a young girl who had been living a regular life....or so she thought. The 15 years of her life have been a lie, and she's pretty much on her own. With the help of her kitten Raab-watch her escape danger and learn about the world she was originall
1. Default Chapter

_Crunching leaves. A rustle in the bushes. A quick flash of fiery red._

Naiya replayed the dream through her head over and over again.

"What could it mean?" she thought.

She once heard that dreams were reality, reliving the past or foreshadowing the future. Naiya was not sure where, or how, but she knew she had seen the vague scene of fire a previous time in her life.

A little kitten jumped from the pinkish carpet onto Naiya's double bed.

"I better get to sleep," Naiya whispered to her Siamese kitten, Raab. "I've got a long day ahead of me. Tomorrow, I'll be fifteen."

She rolled over onto her stomach, leaned over, and twisted the switch on her lamp, enveloping her room in a silent darkness.

A crisp, January breeze fluttered the shades as the early sun began to rise. Naiya flipped around in her bed, attempting to get comfortable. She rolled over one more time. Unfortunately, she rolled off the bed and onto a hard wood floor. "Ouch," she grumbled, and she groggily stood up.

"No.....way......"

She smacked herself on the head and closed her eyes, hoping she was only dreaming. She opened them again.

"Wh....where am I?"

The room she had fallen asleep in was DEFINITLY not the room she woke up in. The room Naiya was now in was based on a hard wood floor. A big red carpet was on the left and a teeny little bed was on the right. There was a desk in the corner, with a computer and a book resting atop. In front of the desk was a green chair. A TV was atop a cabinet, and the faint sound of ticking was produced by a circular clock on the wall. A map was plastered on the bland grey walls. The only interesting thing in the room was.....what? _"A purple gamecube with a gameboy advance attached to it?????? How RANDOM?" _Naiya thought. Instead of a door, there was a hole in the wall, with no hallway. Just stairs.

"This......this is......This is too weird!"

Naiya sat on her bed, not knowing what to do.

"Mew?"

"!" "Raab? You came with me? What are we to do?"

The little kitten crawled into Naiya's lap and curled up into a little ball. Naiya set Raab on the bed and began to walk a round the room. She stepped up to the map on the wall.

"The Region of Hoenn???? What????"

"Excuse me, Miss Naiya? Happy Birthday!"

"HUH!?"

Naiya turned around to face a tall, elder man with grayed hair.

**Hey guys-sorry if some of this is a bit cheesy. I had to make it reflect the room in the game-you'll see what I mean later. O'.'o**


	2. Naiya Discovers Pokemon

"W...who are you? How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Please forgive me. I am Professor oak. I come from Pallet town, a city from the land of Kanto."

"I don't understand."

"Naiya. The life you have been living for fifteen years has been a lie. You were born here in Littleroot Town. Unfortunately, the day you were born your parents were murdered by an unknown source of evil. After this tragic event, no one would take you in for adoption. The townspeople feared the evil would return for you, and it would but them in grave danger. So we sent you to an imaginary world called Earth, where you can still grow and develop, but every action performed by everything but yourself is controlled by me and my helpers. Now that you are old enough to live on your own, you are able to begin your journey!"

"...what journey?" Naiya was SO confused.

"In our worlds, we coexist with creatures called pokemon. Some people breed them, most catch them and train them for battle, and some catch pokemon just to befriend them. They are caught using special sorts of balls-Pokeballs, Greatballs, Ultraballs-there are many more specifics which you will encounter on your journey. Speaking of which, we should probably get you your first pokemon. How about it? Follow me to Professor Elm's lab."

"Mew?"

"So, Professor Oak, um, this IS all a dream.....right?"

"Oh, my dear, it most definitely is NOT a dream. I don't mean to upset you. Reality just has to be accepted."

"Hm." Naiya sighed and slowly followed the Professor, Raab resting on her shoulder. Professor Oak opened a door to a medium sized building. Naiya noticed many sorts of machines-ones she'd never seen before. They walked up to a circular shaped machine.

"This, Naiya, is my sort of Incubator. Here, I keep young pokemon. Some will be used for ethical testing, while others will be given to aspiring trainers like yourself."

He reached into the incubator and pulled out a red and while ball. A black strip went through the center and a circle button was in the middle.

"Little one, this is a pokeball. Inside is a pokemon I have chosen for you based on your personality. I believe you will find it quite acceptable. Go on, push the button."

Oak handed the tiny ball over to Naiya. She pushed the button once, and the ball enlarged. She pushed it again, and the red top flipped up. A bright yellowish light flashed out, and in its spot stood a little pink creature, resembling a cat.

"Mao?" Raab cocked his head.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Here Naiya. This is a PokeDEX. It should help you identify our little friend here. Oak handed her a shiny red device. Naiya opened it like a book and saw a little screen with a bunch of buttons next to it. There was a tiny scanner at the top. She pointed the scanner at the pokemon, and it retrieved the pokemon's information.

"# 61, Skitty. Height, 2 feet, weight, 24.3 pounds. Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This pokemon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy. Skitty is known to chase around playfully after its own tail. In the wild, this pokemon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks." The data was read by an electronic voice.

"Wow. That's amazing. Skitty? So that's her name?"

"No. That is the name of her species. You may name her whatever you like. You CAN call it just Skitty, but it gives the pokemon of inequality and neglect."

"I can't think of a good one yet," Naiya shrugged.

"Don't worry, get to know it for a few minutes. Maybe you'll get an idea. How about this-follow me into a better suited room."

"Hokay."

Oak picked up the Skitty and Naiya followed once more, Raab scampering along behind.

"Miao?"

**Hey, these chapters were written kind of hastily. They were done during class when I wasn't supposed to be writing so my train of thought may have been mixed up. Hopefully you like so far??? Any suggestions please tell me. **


End file.
